Hannibal
| tribes = | place = 13/20 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 12 }} Hannibal is a contestant from . An overall likable character, Hannibal became a fairly threatening player by orchestrating Jupiter's elimination. After swapping, Hannibal continued to show a strong social game which would cause Roman to vote him out with his sole vote after he used a Hidden Immunity Idol. Profile Name (Age): Hannibal (17) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy coming into this game is to be strategic, and get over my personal connections to people. I know, that sounds like a weird thing to say, and it might cost me the game if I don’t consider people’s feelings or whatever, but I have gone through far too much anxiety just trying to play the game with people I like. No more. I’m not going full Gamebot, but I am fully prepared to cut throats, and I aim to stay that way. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Personal connections are my greatest weaknesses. There are people I could never bring myself to vote out if we played together. My biggest strength is the ability to appear non threatening while pulling the strings. This has paid off for me before, but also backfired, and I would like to perfect it here. Hated and Win or Lose and Loved? Win and be hated, I want to feed off of the negative energy and slay the favs. Favorite Musical or Play: Musical - Sweeney Todd. Play - A Haunting We Will Go. Nostalgic for me, I got to crossdress. Probably not the greatest play ever but it’s fun. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I will win because I have what it takes to make it to the end on my terms. It’s happened before, and it’ll happen again here. Survivor Hannibal started off strong on Nostradamus. He quickly befriended everyone right out of the gate. When his tribe lost the challenge, he went to work targeting Jupiter for being a returning contestant, but also for cheating during his time on . After that, Hannibal was swapped into the Jack B. vs. Roman feud. He sided with Jack B. though but Roman's idols disrupted that, sending Dill Anne home instead. At the second Tribal Council, the tribe agreed that Roman had to go because he lashed out at the tribe and did not mesh well with the tribe. However, another Hidden Immunity Idol postponed these plans, leaving Hannibal blindsided when Roman decided to target him for his ability to group and regroup people. Voting History In Episode 6, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hannibal's vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 1-1-0 tie between Dill Anne and Jack B. Hannibal voted for Dill Anne on the revote. In Episode 7, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hannibal's vote against him. Trivia * Hannibal is one of five contestants to be eliminated by only one vote, discounting three-person Tribal Councils where two people can only vote for each other. The others are Aiden in , Sommer in , Morgan in , and Celtics in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:13th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance